A Mongrel's Love
by N.V.9
Summary: They are beasts feared by everyone, hated by their own, and loved by two.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke stood beside his brother as they watched the world outside the castle walls. They, like a few others, were summoned by the Hyuuga Princess, Lady Hinata, to stand guard for the upcoming battle.

Both stood in silence, black cloaks covering their bodies, making them almost one with the darkness. Both held bows resting, but ready, within their hands. Arrows upon arrows in front of them.

He knew that both he and Itachi would go through them quickly, their hands nonstop as arrow flew from their positions, should a battle come to pass.

Turning his head slightly, Sasuke made out Gaara Sabaku, heir to the Sabaku clan, standing ready beside them and a long bow resting innocently within his hand. He had yet to utter a word since he appeared hours ago, but Sasuke felt no reason to begin a converstation so felt no need to care.

To the otherside of Gaara he made out Neji Hyuuga, the head guardsman of the Hyuuga clan. The man had given a few orders, mostly to his own men standing ready below with blades, spears, battle axes, and warhammers.

Turning his attention back to the grounds beyond the walls, Sasuke narrowed his eyes when a flash of white appeared within the trees.

"Itachi?" he said only loud enough for his brother to hear.

"I believe the Wolves have arrived." Itachi answered just as quietly, watching the three pure white Wolves running toward them at high speed. "But what are the other two?" he went on, watching two more shadows trailing behind them.

"Inform the princess of the Wolves arrival," Neji ordered the man next to him as he, himself, turned toward the steps, "Sabaku, Uchihas, with me."

With one last look toward the nearing wolves, Sasuke followed the Hyuuga.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the front gate to wait for the Wolves to appear before them. Not seconds after all four had arrived, the gate opened, showing three white Wolves walking in followed by two grey beast.

With a frown hidden beneath his cloak, Sasuke ran his gaze over the two beast. Their bodies were that of wolves mixed with humans. They were creatures that Sasuke had never seen before and didn't think he'd see again. They stood at least a horse and a half high as they walked on two legs instead of four. Once in a while they'd drop to all fours or use one of their front paws to help them forward, but for the most part they walked almost like a man. They looked more frightening then their counter part, towering over the beautiful Wolves as they panted heavily with the run, unlike the females who seemed as if they hadn't run for days. The females were already beautiful in their wolf form and he knew once they shifted they'd be even more beautiful then any creature alive.

"Is that what the males of Wolves look like?" he quietly asked his brother, as he turned his gaze away from their nether region on display for all to see. He knew the Wolf clan were made of all females save for ten males. He also knew that at all times, the Wolves would equal one hundred even. Never in his life had he seen a male Wolf. The females were the ones that fought the battles and ruled their clan, the males had yet to make an appearance, until now...

The Wolves were the only known mythical creature alive. They were sought by all and only aligned to some. They stayed mostly to themselves and never left their own clan unless needed. Many respected the creatures but very few ever got the chance to lay eyes upon them. Those that did were either dead, dying, or fighting beside them.

"I don't know," Itachi whispered, his eyes also taking in the female forms as they went from pure white Wolves to human females, all of them as beautiful as the last. Their bodies wrapped in forest green cloaks, their hoods resting around their necks and their hair, long and braided down their backs.

"Good evening," the lead female bowed her head, "I am Sakura, this is Ino and Tenten. We were sent by our Lady to fight in place of our clan."

At this, both of the other females bowed their heads.

"Will the other two not show respect to our clan?" Neji asked with narrowing eyes.

"They are not pure," Sakura answered with a bow of her head. "They are turned."

"Turned?" Gaara asked, his eyes taking in the male Wolves.

"They were turned by a rogue sister five hundred years ago." Ino answered with a curl on her beautiful lips. "They are impure."

"Their bodies will take hours to shift back," Tenten finished "and when they do, they'll be as bare as a newborn. They are not like us save for their power to shift and even that is pathetic."

"The way you speak of them, it sounds like you despise them." Itachi said, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"They are mongrels, not fit to run with us." Sakura sneered.

"Then why keep them?" Gaara asked.

"We are honorbond to keep them." Ino answered as she turned to look down her nose at them. "They are disgusting and unwanted by all of us, but our Lady has demanded they stay."

Sasuke watched the Wolves, neither of which had any reaction to the way their females spoke to them. It was as if they had grown used to the abuse given and believed every word spoken. The way the females spoke of the males was worse then how Sasuke had seen people treat unwanted animals. "Why bring them?"

"Simply because our Lady hopes that one or both will die upon one of our runs into battle." Tenten answered.

Sasuke's frown deepened as his eyes took in the shifters. Did they not care at all? He knew that if one were to speak like this to him, he'd kill them for their insults. He wouldn't sit like a dog waiting for more words filled with hate.

"Surely they are useful?" Neji questioned.

"They have yet to die, so I suppose they are." Sakura shrugged delicately, "They are first into battle and last to leave it. Are we to see Lady Hinata or not?"

"Of course," Neji bowed, "If you will follow me."

"Very well, our dogs will stay here," Sakura stated, snapping her fingers and watching with indifference as both males layed down.

"Stay as well," Neji whispered to them as he and Gaara walked off with the females.

Once they were gone, Itachi turned to face him, moving his hood enough for Sasuke to see his eyes as he did so, "They may be beautiful but they are still bitches."

"It is good they do not take humans to mate with." Sasuke sneered in disgust, "I'm sure once they gained a look at you, they'd demand you warm their bed."

"They'd demand it anyway," one of the male Wolves said, his voice sounding like it came from a nightmare, low and dangerous. "They do with us, only because we can no longer sire young. They find the act of bedding us exciting, but all will deny laying with us."

"You can speak?" Sasuke blinked in surprise as he took in the grey Wolves. Both of them had yellow eyes instead of the aqua the females had in their Wolf form.

"It is one of the advantages of being a mutt," the same male said. "We keep our human traits as we gain these bodies."

"Why do you let them speak to you in such a way?"

"Why not?" the second Wolf snorted, "Even we are disgusted with ourselves. They say what we cannot."

"I find that I would fear fighting you in battle more then I would fear fighting them." Itachi said, changing the subject.  
>"All fear fighting us. It is why we have lived so long, be that right, brother?" the first Wolf said, turning to look at the second.<br>"Aye," the second answered, arching his body and then scratching at his ear with his hind leg. "We are the devil's mongrels." he chuckled without humor.

"How were you turned? I thought none could be Wolf save for a pure Wolf?" Itachi questioned as he moved closer to the wolf on the left.

Turning to follow his steps with his eyes, the Wolf answered, "She killed us on a full moon, infecting our blood with her own. When we woke a month later, we were with the clan and the rest of our family dead. Why do you speak to us human? Do you not hate us for not being pure?"

"For not being beautiful?" the second Wolf asked as he layed back down.

"Why should I? You have done nothing but live." Itachi stated as he stopped only a foot away from the first Wolf. "I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my younger brother, Sasuke."

"Deidara," the first Wolf bowed his head awkwardly, "That is my only brother Naruto. We once had a last name to our bodies as well as a title, but they have long since retired and disappeared into the past."

"Could you leave the Wolf Clan if you desired?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "But we stay because all else fear us. It's best to live with the clan that we know wish us dead, then to live with the unknowns that will fear us and try to make us dead."

"Why does it matter? You would be dead either way."

"True, but with the clan, they will not kill us. We will die fighting their battles. With the unknowns, they'd kill us in the most painful way possible. I prefer a quick death then to a torturous one."

"So you will fight Lady Hinata's battle with the Snake Sannin?" Sasuke asked and got a nod in return from both Wolves, "What happens after?"

"We return to our prisons, to be locked beneath the earth and fed rotten meat, if we do not die that is." Deidara answered without a care in the world. "Then one or both of us would be taken by a female of the clan to pleasure and then attacked simply because they are disgusted with themselves."

"What about the other males? Do they not pleasure the females?" Itachi asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head, one of his clawed hands digging into the dirt as he drew swirls of many sizes in front of him, his head tilted slightly to see what he was drawing. "They are only to create more females. There are ten males that are treasured within the clan. They are locked within a tower and will never leave. Every time a female of ours dies in battle, our leading Lady will go into the tower and mate with all of them to ensure she carries a child. If she bares a female, the child will be trained. If she bares more then one female, all but one will be killed. If she bares a male, one of the breeding males will be killed off to give the newest young a place within the tower. They will always have a hundred. Ten males, the rest females."

"What of you? Are you not a male?"

"We do not count in their eyes. We are dogs to do their bidding." Deidara answered. Seconds later he closed his eyes and sniffed at the air, "They are returning to claim us."

At his words, Naruto quickly erased his pictures, moving his body to slightly cover them, "It's best they think we are mindless. Makes it less painful for us." he grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth.

Before either Uchiha could answer, the females arrived with Gaara and quickly behind him were two horses.  
>"You two will patrol the walls with the Uchihas'," Sakura ordered the two Wolves. "Kill all that do not belong here and possibly die if you can." With that she and the other two turned and walked off.<p>

"What of them? Are they not to fight?" Itachi asked Gaara.

"No, they are to guard Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi." Gaara answered as he grabbed the two horses reins. "You two are to go with the wolves and patrol as well. Everything has been packed. Your arrows hang to the right of the saddle. Lady Hinata has decided that you're to choose how you wish to proceed."

"Alright." Itachi nodded as he pulled himself up on one of the mares, Sasuke doing the same on the other. "Deidara with me, we'll patrol the west side of the castle. Sasuke you and Naruto will patrol the east. Curve to the north and back again. We'll do the same to the south."

"Yes big brother." Sasuke nodded, clicking his tongue to get the horse moving, "Come Naruto, let us keep you alive far longer then those bitches would enjoy."

"Sasuke," Gaara gaped in surprise.

"What? They are female dogs, are they not?" He questioned before running off with Naruto laughing beside him. At least that is was Sasuke thought he was doing. With a wave to Itachi, he and Naruto turned east and kept going.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It was mid-morning before Naruto began to shift back. With the rising sun, Sasuke watched as the wolf began to tremble and whimper in pain as bones were heard popping and cracking as Naruto began to change his form. Fur receded slowly beneath tan skin and making Sasuke's own skin crawl with the disturbing sight. The wolf's snout slowly became smaller until it took on a human shape. Finally, after what felt like hours to Sasuke, Naruto layed naked, panting, and shaking.

The boy before him was beautiful, was all Sasuke could think. He had yet to see Naruto's face but he knew it had to be as perfect as the rest of him. They were about the same build, but Naruto looked more rugged as where Sasuke looked more graceful. The wolf was blonde, his hair going everywhere, thick, silky, and begging to be touched. Everything that he could see made Sasuke wish to see more. It surprised him how much he wanted to see more. It shocked him that he needed it so badly.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" he asked, wishing the blonde would turn to face him so that he could see his face.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttured as he shook, whether it was with the pain or with the chilly air, Sasuke didn't know. "I-it h-urts. Eve-everytime." he went on, moving to his hand and knees.

"Should you be moving?" Sasuke frowned with worry as the blonde made to stand on equally shaky legs. "Maybe-"

"No, no, it wi-will p-pass." Naruto got out. Turning to face him, he went on, "It al-ways does."

Sasuke could only nod at the male before him. Naruto was beautiful. Never in his life had he seen such amazing eyes. Never in his life had he seen such perfection. They were many shades of blue. He could not tell if they were light, bright, dark, or pale. The shades seem to mix and shine as they twirled around eachother, each trying to reign supreme but falling to the one before it. He saw blues that shouldn't have been, and would never be captured by any painter, in Naruto's eyes.

"You become use to them after a time," Naruto stated, turning his head quickly away as he moved toward the horse.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke frowned, the spell breaking just as quickly as it captured him.

"My eyes...they were once simply blue. There was nothing out of the ordinary about them, but with the change, they became different. Same for everything else about me." Naruto chuckled, but to Sasuke it sounded lonely and sad. He hated it instantly. "I used to be plain too. I could be the only one walking down the road and you'd still glance over me. My hair wasn't always so bright and wild, it was once thin and limp. I was thinner, as if I just had flesh over bone. I had scars from when I was a child and acne, I believe is what they are calling it now. My teeth were crooked. I was a strong as a weak child." with another gruff laugh, he pulled a cloak over his body. "I used to be ugly, but now I'm not. You'd think I'd like that about myself, but I don't. I miss all my flaws. I miss everything of before about me. I miss the teasing and...I miss it. Deidara and I agree that we are more ugly now then we were before. Although Deidara was handsome as a human. Many girls wished to gain his favor." at that, Naruto's lips turned slightly upward in amusement before fading away completely.

"How old were you when you were turned?" Sasuke asked quietly, trying to understand and see things from Naruto's point of view. Many would give a leg and an arm to look like him. To be this perfect, no flaws visible to the naked eye. Many would wish to be young forever, young and beautiful.

"I've been fifteen for over five hundred years. Deidara has been eighteen for just as long." Naruto answered. "You probably think me pathetic. Most likely thinking that I should be honored or whatnot to look like this forever. To be like this until the day I die." turning so that he could look Sasuke in the eyes he said, "Did you know when the females die, or the males, they die as if they were simply resting? It is true, they look so beautiful, so perfect. They look as if they are waiting for someone to simply shake their shoulders and call their names and their eyes will open. When you see the wolves burying them beneath the earth, you wish to stop them. You wish to say they are resting and will wake beneath the earth if they are buried. The first time I saw a wolf die, I did do that you know. I did try and stop them. They beat me for that. Tossed me in my cage and beat me some more. Then they beat Deidara because he was like me."

"Why do they hate you so much?" Sasuke asked him. Curosity was always his downfall. It couldn't just be because they were turned. It wasn't their fault a rogue got to them first.

"Because we are not pure. We were human born, turned to one of them. We weren't born with their gifts and they see us as thieves. The rogue that turned us, she fell in love with Deidara."

"What?" Sasuke asked in surprise as Naruto gestured for him to get on the mare so that they could make their way back. The night had been calm, with no surprise attacks, and Sasuke highly doubted the Snake Sannin would try to attack in the day.

"It's true," Naruto nodded as he walked beside Sasuke, his footsteps as graceful and powerful as any wolf born creature. "Her name was Fuuka. She was a beautiful woman that was running from the wolves, at the time we didn't know what she was or who. We don't know why she ran or how she ended up within our home, but there she was. Like everyone, both of us were smitten with the girl," at that Sasuke felt a small surprise rush of jealousy and quickly pushed it away, "Deidara, I, and another, were walking through town one day and saw her. She looked right at us and walked away. For days to come she did the same and then one night, as the moon layed full in the sky, she came to our home. She asked Deidara to run with her and leave us, she told him she loved him and with her, he'd never want for anything. When he refused her the first time, she demanded he do so. Deidara denied her request once more, told her he knew nothing of her but her face and name. She did not take too kind to that and attacked him. Her claws slashed acrossed his chest. I saw it happened and ran to defend him. She bit me, here," Naruto gestured to his neck, "and dug her claws into my lung. As both of us layed dying, we heard the screams and frightened cries of our family. The last thing I remember is hearing my youngest sister, a child barely old enough to walk, screaming as the bitch took her life and lapped at her blood. When I woke, we were both chained in their cages and have been there since. Only being set free to fuck or to fight. I have lived in their home for so long but I could tell you nothing of how it looks."

"I'm sorry for your loss and for everything." Sasuke said, unknowing of what else to say.

"As am I, but I've accepted it. It is better they are dead and at peace then in hell with us." Naruto said. "I will admit another truth to you. I can no longer remember any of my younger sisters names or even my parents. I know that there were six girls, one between Deidara and I, and the rest younger then me, but I can't remember their names or their faces. I can't remember my home or my time. When I try, I just remember the pain."

"Perphaps your mind is protecting you by keeping their images away." Sasuke offered. "It can't hide the pain, for it'll always be there, but their faces and names, your home, your life, it is keeping you sane."

"Perhaps... Deidara says the same, but I do not know or wish to understand." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, do you not wish to wear clothing?"

"No," Naruto chuckled, looking up to bewitch Sasuke once more with his eyes, "I haven't worn clothing, beyond a cloak, since I've changed. When Deidara and I shift, everything is torn to pieces. Besides, the females wish to make us remember our places at all times."

"The females are far from the image the world knows them of. They are but harpies in beautiful forms. I can see why beauty would be ugly to you, I'd feel the same if they were all I was forced to see." Sasuke smirked.

Chuckling, Naruto nodded, "So young but with wisdom of an elder."

"I am not that young." Sasuke defended himself. "I'm almost twenty."

"I meant no harm, but to me, everyone is young. Even your grandfather or great-great-grandfather would be young to me." Naruto answered, his eyes turning toward the distance as Itachi and Deidara came into view. "It amazes me sometimes when I've the chance to think about it. I should be long dead, my great-great-great-great-great- and onward, grandchildren roaming the world. I should be a corpse long forgotten by all, but here I am."

Sasuke quickly decided that he didn't like the feeling at all that came with Naruto's admission. He found that he didn't like the thought of Naruto thinking in such a way. If Naruto had died long ago, Sasuke would never have met him. He may have just met the wolf, but he found that he liked Naruto. He didn't like many people, but Naruto was different. "And miss meeting me? Ha, you'd have regretted that more." Sasuke joked, trying to hide the anger he felt toward Naruto's statment.

"Perhaps." Naruto grinned, "It's not every night someone would call the females bitches to another. A memory I'll hold forever."

"As will I." Deidara grinned. Once more Sasuke had to do a double take as he took in Deidara's human form. He was like Naruto, beautiful and perfect. His hair long and silky, raining down his back. His eyes were like Naruto's too. So many shades of blue, but where Naruto's held somewhat of a teasing light, Deidara's were simply empty. Even if the blonde male was joking and grinning with Naruto, his eyes never changed from that empty, blank look.

Turning to look at Itachi, Sasuke found his brother watching Deidara with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I suppose we must return to grovel and beg for affection." Naruto sighed with a lift of his lips. "Come brother, let's go make our master's day and show them that we still live."

"But of course. Perhaps this time, they'll only take you to bed after and beat me instead. I do hate how we can never be rid of their taste for days to come." Deidara shuddered in disgust. "Makes one wish to vomit."

"Then let it be you that claims their bed and me that claims their whips." Naruto said.

And just like that, both wolves became silent. Their bodies hunched over slightly as they pulled their hoods upon their heads. Without another word, they entered the open gates, their bodies no more then shells.

"Come," Tenten called as she met them at the gate. Just like that she was gone, taking the two blondes with her.

"Did you see-"

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "I find that I hate those females more and more, the more I think of them."

"As do I." Sasuke answered as he dismounted and handed the reins to a stable boy. "I suppose we should go find Neji."

"Yes." Itachi nodded and lead the way toward Neji's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat on the windowsill, watching the clouds move slowly above. The day was silent, the sun was high and bright, the people of the Hyuuga clan moved about as normally as they could. Each of them more cautious with every day to pass and the amount of guards that surrounded their walls. The air was motionless, the wind seeming to nap, and not an animal was seen flying about.

Dogs were heard below, cats seen here and there napping. Cows mooed in the distance as horses were lead here and there with many items on their back. He could hear the faint noise of off duty guards training. Once or twice he caught the noise of a child crying and just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Through it all, no one laughed or spoke too loud. Their voices but whispers that faded in the still air seconds after they left their mouth.

What he wanted to see and hear, though, was what had been missing since this morning, seven hours ago. Where was Naruto? Was he okay? Was he safe? Was he being forced to bed one of them! At that thought, he moved from the window and paced the floor to his temporary room, that he shared with Itachi and Gaara. The jealousy and anger, at the thought of Naruto even unwillingly touching them, made Sasuke see red. He wished to pull his arrow and shoot the female bitches for doing what the blonde did not wish to be done to him. Why did he care so much? Why did Naruto, who he had met the night before, invade his mind, making it impossible to sleep at all?

"Sasuke," Itachi called softly from his cot against the wall of their small room. "rest for we will be off again tonight."

"I cannot Itachi." Sasuke answered quietly. He did not wish to wake Gaara, the red head fast asleep on the third cot closest to the door. It was odd to see him like this. Gaara was one that never seemed to close his eyes longer then it took to blink. To see him like this...was unnerving.

"Try."

"I have, but..." moving to kneel behind Itachi's form, he rested his head on his brother's shoulder, thankful that Itachi was facing the wall and unable to see his face as emotions, that he very rarely felt, flew across and fought to reign surpreme. "Itachi, I cannot stop seeing Naruto. He is full of life but when they are near, they drain him. How can they claim to be saints when they are not but cruel beast? They abuse them."

"Naruto and Deidara let it happen, Sasuke. They can leave, but choose to stay." Itachi answered, moving to get in a more comfortable position.

"Naruto says they cannot. They will die if they leave."

"They will die if they stay." Itachi sighed, shrugging for Sasuke to move as he turned to rest on his back. When Sasuke refused to meet his eyes, Itachi lifted his chin to force their gazes to clash. "Sasuke, they are centuries old. They have lived a long life and know that no matter what choice they make, it could end in death. They do not fear death."

"But-"

"Deidara has told me this. They stay simply for the same reason they could leave."

"I do not understand." Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Change. They have seen it happen over their long lives. Everything changes eventually. It will never stay the same. You could mold it as much as you wish, but the sculpture will always evolve. They stay because it is the one place that will never be a surprise. They know what is expected of them."

"Naruto does not care for it."

"Neither does Deidara, but neither enjoys the thought of opening their eyes and seeing what was not there before. They were attacked by a wolf, they woke to chains and a family gone. They leave the clan's walls and nothing is as it was before."

"Change is good, you've said so many times." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, but to them it is not. Think with their minds, their hearts. They were human, once like us, but they are no more. They are a oddity within our world, neither Wolf or human. They are stuck in the middle and have no place to go. If they stay with the Wolves, they know what's to come. If they come to us, they have nothing to keep them sane. Sanity is what caused this Fuuka to attack them. Wolves revolve around order and when order is tampered, they try to fix it. It is why the Wolves only come when a war is to break free. They tie themselves to the clans closest to them from all angles, simply because they know they will be as they were before. Their homes will never be destroyed. Their food will always be constant. Their water never ending."

In the silence that followed, Sasuke tried to understand but as before it made little sense. He would not wish to stay where rape and torture was a constant to his body. He would not wish to have unwanted hands touching him, forcing him. He knew Naruto did not wish it either. If change was what they feared, then Sasuke would show them that change was a constant too. That it was the same simply because it never stayed as it did before.

"Where are you going?" Itachi questioned, when Sasuke stood and grabbed his cloak, pulling the dark hood over his head.

"To rescue a Wolf in need of saving." Sasuke answered before heading out of the room and toward the wing that the Wolves claimed as their own, his bow and arrows already in hand.

"How do you plan to do this?" Itachi questioned moving in step with him, his own cloak hiding him within, his hand quickly fixing his arrows to his side as his bow rested over his shoulder.

"Force or trickery. Either will do for me." Sasuke shrugged, turning the corner. "Why do you come?"

"Simply because I can not allow my brother to do anything fun without me." Itachi chuckled softly.

"Or perhaps Deidara has warmed his way into your life as Naruto has done to mine?" Sasuke questioned.

"Perhaps."

o0o

With the silence echoing around them, both kept to the shadows, making little to no noise as they moved forward. Where the unpure Wolves slept, they knew not, but they would search until they found them. Both knew, from what little Deidara and Naruto had said, that the females would not sleep near them, only use them and discard them over and over again.

They knew that Naruto and Deidara would be given the worse place to sleep as the females held the best. With that in mind, they quickly headed down, trying to find the abandoned dungen, hidden away when the Princess ordered it closed for reasons unknown.

With little words spoken between them, they moved as one, their pace quick and even, the shadows holding them like a mother would a child. When the hallway they followed split into two, they turned toward the left and began counting their paces. With each step, they trained their ears on any foreign noise and finding none. Without having to be told, both stopped by a painting left forgotten. Without a word, they began gently touching the stone around the painting. When Sasuke's hands touched a stone that looked like the others but felt smoother, he pushed gently and watched as the painting swung open with ease.

Letting Itachi take the lead, he followed close behind, keeping an eye behind them incase one of the females came. When the path began to open and a pale light began to form, Sasuke moved to stand beside Itachi and stopped. With a lone torch lighting the area, they found them. Tied by chains dangling from the ceiling, Deidara stood limply, blood raining down his from, his body cut and torn in so many places Sasuke wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. Finding whips left forgotten by his feet, he felt his brother stiffen. Turning his gaze around the room he searched for Naruto and found the other chained like a dog to a bar in the ground, his body bleeding from bite marks and scratches down his back. He was curled into his naked form, and it did not take much to know who was forced to do what.

"_Then let it be you that claims their bed and me that claims their whips."_

Naruto's words rang through his head. With rage and fear for this Wolf running through his blood, he moved quickly to Naruto's side. "Naruto?" he whispered, gently touching the Wolf's shoulder as Itachi moved to Deidara's side. The sounds of chains being unclipped let him know that his brother wished to leave now. "Naruto I will protect you." he told the unmoving wolf as he unchained him. Unsure of how to touch him, Sasuke bit his lip and tried to think.

"Sasuke." His brother whispered, "Grab him and come." Turning toward his brother, he found Itachi's cloak around Deidara as the blonde was held within Itachi's arms.

"I do not wish to hurt him."

"He has been given more pain then you can ever do." Itachi bit out. His eyes dark and cold as his body shook with surpressed rage.

"Do you wish their deaths as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

Nodding, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around Naruto's body. Once in his arms, he was shocked by how little Naruto seemed to weigh. He looked as if he would weigh more but his body weighed no more then a small child. Nodding, he let his brother know that he was ready and then took the lead to go. Moving out of the dungen was simple, as was the Wolves wing. Moving to their room was much harder to do, but somehow they managed.

Once back, they found Gaara wide awake watching them. "Tell me why we have guest."

"We felt our room was too big for three." Itachi answered as he placed Deidara on his cot and moved to his medical pouch. Pulling what he needed out, he turned back to the Deidara, "Gaara, find us a pot of water and some rags."

"Of course." Gaara answered and left the room.

Placing Naruto on his own cot, he put the Wolf on his stomach and looked at the wounds created by the bitches.

"His wounds are deep." Itachi said looking Deidara over. "But they seem to already be healing, they look as if they are days old now. I suppose all we will have to do is clean them."

"How can they do this? Hurt them like this? They did not ask to be. They did not ask to be turned. It was not their faults." Sasuke growled, unable to look away from Naruto's back.

"I do not know. I just know that never again will I whisper a pray or word with their name within that does not end in hate." Itachi answered, running a hand through Deidara's temporary blood red hair. "Thank you." he told Gaara when the other came back and placed the pot between them.

"Who?" Gaara asked, referring to those that attacked these two.

"Them." was all Sasuke could say as he went about cleaning Naruto, Itachi doing the same for Deidara.

"They torture their own?" Gaara frowned as he grabbed the extra cloth he brought and began helping Itachi clean Deidara's body.

"Yes." Sasuke bit out, gently massaging dried blood from Naruto's nape. Wishing he could let his arrows bury themselves within their cold animal hearts. "Once we are done here, Itachi, I will take Naruto home with us. If a Master is what is needed to make him feel as if he is still an animal, then so be it, but I will not let them do this again."

"On that I agree completely, little brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke stood guard over Naruto as Itachi did the same for Deidara. It wasn't long after they were cleaned that both began coming back to life. Their bodies shifting and groaning as their eyes fluttered open. It was Deidara that sat up first, frowning at his new surrounding. His blue eyes flickering over all of them before settling on Naruto.

"Where are we?" Deidara asked when Naruto's eyes opened slowly, sitting up quickly like Deidara had done. "This is not our room."

"You're in our room." Itachi answered, moving to kneel beside the naked male, a sheet keeping him covered. "Sasuke and I removed you from their side-"

"Why?"

"We could not leave you to them a night longer."

"You can't do this. We demand our return-"

"Your demands are ignored." Sasuke cut in, making sure Naruto saw the determination in his eyes. "If you wish to stay dogs, then you can be ours, but not theirs."

With a cruel lift of his lips, Naruto watched him. "You wish to be my master now? Shall I service you too Master. Pleasure you-"

"Shut up." Sasuke glared. "I cannot let them hurt you Naruto. I can not let them touch you. I forbid you to go to them. If I have to be a cruel master to keep you from doing so, I will."

"Why?" Deidara asked softly, looking at Itachi. "Why remove us-"

A knock at their door brought all of their eyes to the figure entering. At Neji's gasp, Sasuke and Itachi moved in front of their new wards. "What are you two thinking?" Neji snarled. "They are demanding the return o-"

"They can demand all they wish, they will not gain anything in return." Itachi answered. "Tell them they are ours and no longer theirs."

"You will tell them yourself." Neji stated. "Bring them with you to the meeting chamber, they are with Lady Hinata." without waiting for a reply, Neji nodded for Gaara to follow him and left the room.

"We must be returned." Naruto pleaded, meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"No." was the only answer Sasuke could give, his eyes turning away to hide the emotion he was feeling. The pain crossing the Wolf's face made Sasuke wonder why Naruto felt that way. Why he wanted to go back, if there was nothing but the pain he was used too...change, Itachi said the Wolves were afraid of change. "I will be your constant, if change is what you fear-"

"You can ot stop change." Deidara answered, standing tall as his hair drapped over his beautiful body.

"Change is ever changing and by that it is the same." Itachi answered, bringing both Wolves gazes to himself.

"Humans do not live forever." Deidara stated. "You will die and-"

"When we come to that, we will deal with it." Itachi cut him off, "For now we have to deal with the she bitches and make them see you are ours."

"Of course Masters." Naruto mocked, refusing to look at them as he put the cloak, Sasuke handed him, on and moved to the door. "Master."

With a sigh of anger, Sasuke stalked passed Naruto and lead the way toward the others. His cloak flarring behind him, expressing the anger he hid from his face. When the double doors came into view, two men quickly moved to either side and pulled them open. Stopping only a few steps in, Sasuke spotted the female Wolves standing at the edge of the steps leading up to Lady Hinata, who sat as regal as any royal. Her dainty form covered in robs of her clan, a pale purple and cream, the crown on her head shining by lanterns lining the walls. The graceful curves of the crown fitting her perfectly. Sasuke knew that one day the queen's crown would take it's place, but would only do so when a husband was found to rule beside her.

Turning his gaze back to the Wolves, he sneered beneath his hood. He hated them. He let them feel the hate he held for them and he enjoyed the way their stance shifted slightly. Interesting, he thought, Wolves wary of a single human.

"My Lady." Sasuke bowed, feeling Itachi do the same by his side. In front of him, he saw Neji move to stand behind Hinata as Gaara moved to stand a few steps down from them.

Nodding her head, Hinata turned her pale gaze back toward the female Wolves. "You are given the floor, Lady Wolf." she said in a voice soft and pure, untainted by the world around her.

"My Lady, we give our aid in protecting your home and people. We come when called and cherish our bonds to your clan. Our respect for you and yours is untarnished." Sakura started stepping forward, her braid resting over her right shoulder, her body covered in a white flowing gown, like the two behind her. "But in return we have been slighted and insulted-" at that Sasuke failed to hide the snort that escaped. "Tell me Lady," Sakura went on, turning her cold gaze on him, "is this the courtesy we shall recieve from this day forth?"

"My apologies," Hinata answered as she turned to face Sasuke. "on his behalf."

"My Lady, I will not have you apologise for anything I have done." Sasuke stepped forward, pausing as her guards shifted. "I will not let you even utter those words to these things."

"Sasuke." Itachi warned quietly as the room gasped.

"Lady, these _Wolves_ do not deserve the respect they demand. Not by my clan, nor yours or any others."

"Explain." Hinata said.

"Do we really respect those that beat their own?" Sasuke asked.

"How dare you!" Ino snarled, her anger covering her face, and even in anger she could be nothing but beautiful.

"Silence." Hinata frowned, watching Ino with wary eyes. "Please continue Master Uchiha."

"These secrets I know are not mine to tell, My Lady," Sasuke went on. "They belong to others and only they can tell you their stories."

"Bring them forth." Hinata commanded.

Turning to look at Naruto and Deidara, Sasuke found both Wolves, bowing as low as servants. Their bodies trying so hard to hide within the stone floor. The cloaks hid their skin, showing only lumps, but even then Sasuke could faintly make out the trembling.

"My Lady, their actions speak enough." Gaara said softly, his gaze locked on the two male Wolves. "Do not make them speak of a past hurt."

"It is a trick, My Lady." Sakura said quickly, "These, these men have scared them so badly-"

"Do not put the blame on our shoulders." Itachi glared. "Lady Hinata, if something must be done, then make the order, but know that whatever it is you demand, these two will stay with us."

"If I order their return?" Hinata asked.

"Then I must deny you that request." Itachi said. "I do not wish hell on anyone, not even my enemies, but now that I know there is something worse, I would glady walk within hell's chambers myself, so long as I never have to glance at another she-wolf."

"Such words will end a treaty." Tenten frowned at him, her eyes narrowed. "Do you really wish to be away from the protec-"

"I am heir to the Uchiha Clan." Itachi cut her off. "I am next in line to rule. But for now I can only follow the laws my Father creates. Know that when it is my turn to take our throne, your alliance will be the first to fall."

"You would lose the Wolves protection for the fools behind you?" Ino sneered. "Then by all means, we shall end it now. Tell your father that we take no part in his clans rules. That he stands alone and forgotten. Tell him that when a war breaks in his palace, we will not come."

"You would not be welcomed if you did so." Sasuke smirked.

"Lady Hinata, we will not side with traitors. Either they go, or we do." Sakura went on. "But know this, if we shall leave tonight, never will we return."

"Lady, we shall leave if you so wish it. Our alliance still stands whether we are here or not." Itachi said smoothly. "Have you need of us, we shall come."

"I have need of you now." Hinata said softly. "To choose between two of our greatest allies, it can not be done. Both have talents none of my people have."

"My Lady, so that you do not have to choose, we shall step back and come if needed." Sasuke answered quickly before the female bitches could say anything more. They had ended their treaty to the Wolves, but they did not need to end the Hyuugas as well.

"I will call on you shall I need you, Master Uchiha." Hinata finally said, bowing her head.

"That is all we ask." Itachi bowed back.

"Take care and luck be with you My Lady, for this upcoming battle will be in dire need of it." Sasuke said following his brother's lead.

"Safe journey to you both." Hinata called after them.

Half an hour later, both were packed and ready to be off. Both of their horses were brought to them and both Deidara and Naruto stood beside them.

"You just signed away a powerful treaty." Naruto said into the silence. "For us, why?"

"Because you were worth it." Sasuke answered.

"You are their enemy now." Deidara said. "They will find a reason to be rid of you and then they will place another in your home."

"They can try but they will only die in the end." Itachi assured them.

"How do you know?"

"Because we have something they do not."

"Which is?"

"You." Itachi answered, turning his head to meet Deidara's gaze. "We have Wolves that are unlike any other. As I've said before, I would fear fighting either of you in battle then them. The journey home will be long, but one worth traveling."

"Then lead on Master." Deidara said, "For someone else follows us."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Are they a danger to us?" Sasuke asked, pushing his horse faster. The urgency he felt seemed to travel to his horse as his mare moved without hesitation. Her long legs eating up the ground, as if instincts forced her to fly instead. Even at the full speed she was going, Naruto still ran beside them, his head occasionly looking back as he sniffed at the air.

On the otherside of Itachi, Deidara would pause briefly before running after them. The way they moved spoke of the animal they claimed as a second form. It was so unexpected to see a human run in such a way, to move with such grace and power. Sasuke had to remind himself that these two weren't human. They weren't Wolves either. In truth, they were without a title but the single one they had given. Mongrels.

"Aye." Naruto answered, dropping to all fours for a brief time before standing back up, almost as if he used his arms to help give him more speed.

"Drop," Deidara ordered, confusing both of the Uchiha riders. Before either could even pause their horses, or demand an answer, both Naruto and Deidara fell a few steps behind them, dropping their clocks, growling loud enough to scare the horses. With a gasp, Sasuke held tightly to his horses's neck, afraid he'd fall off if he didn't. Pulling on his reins, he finally got the horse to stop, her body still jumpy as she side stepped and shook her head, her mane flying to either side of her as she neighed. Turning the horse, Sasuke could only watch in shock as both Deidara and Naruto shifted.

Unlike before, both of the wolves skin prickled and stretched as fur pushed to escape their skin. Their knees snapped backward as their feet changed their angles. Their ears moved and shifted to another place as their hands turned to claws, growing longer and thinner as the fur finally exploded passed the skin. How their faces looked as they shifted, Sasuke couldn't say as both were running the way they had come. The whole shift seemed to take hours but was only minutes.

By the time their pursuer appeared, both were already wolves, running as they did before when they first appeared.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked his brother, notching his arrows into place as seven men covered in black from head to toe, each riding a horse as dark as a midnight sky. In their hands they carried blades that shined with the light from above.

With a snarl that sent shivers down Sasuke's back, Deidara bunched up on all four legs before flying through the air, taking one man completely off his horse. What shocked Sasuke more was that the horse turned, lifted it's front legs and came down hard on Deidara's back, bringing a howl from the wolf.

"That isn't normal behavior for a horse." Itachi said, kicking his horse's side to move her forward, his bow already in place. With a flick of his wrist, an arrow flew from his hand, getting the horse's on it's hind leg. With a loud cry, the horse jumped before coming back down, once more trying to get Deidara as the horse's owner swung it's blade down.

It was then that Naruto jumped in, his left hand grasping the rider's arm. With his other hand, he ran his claw through the man's heart.

With another unnerving neigh, the man's horse attacked, only to fall as Sasuke's arrow pierced through it's neck. Even then the horse tried to stand but Deidara's claws finally ended the struggle as he slashed through the animal's neck.

It was that distraction that the other six used to attack both wolves. Two more horses went down with perfectly placed arrows from their bows. Using their knees, both Uchiha's continued to fire when Naruto or Deidara weren't in the way. They circled the fight as the remaining men and horses turned their attention between them and the wolves. When the men looked to come for them, Naruto or Deidara would attack, sidestepping the swing of their blades in the process. Another arrow from Sasuke's bow took a man down, but that only seemed to anger the horse he rode as the animal gave a frightening cry, turning quickly as it ran toward Sasuke. The horse dodged Naruto's reach, another man quickly stopping the wolf from coming to his aid.

Putting his bow down, Sasuke grabbed the reins and turned his horse quickly, just barely avoiding the black animal's charge. With unbelievable speed, the black stallion turned quickly, following Sasuke as he forced his own mare to gallop at full speed. Keeping his head low, he took his horse into the trees, dodging around anything he could find to try and throw the demented animal off. But the stallion only stayed on his tail, making no sound but the pounding of it's hooves on the ground.

With a turn that took him farther from the fight, Sasuke went flying as the other animal slammed his whole body into his mare's side. With a neigh of pain his horse went down, rolling over Sasuke once and breaking his bow as his arrows scattered.

"Run!" Sasuke shouted as he dodged the stallion's second charge but his cry came to late. As his mare tried to stand up right, the stallion struck again, his front hooves coming down hard on his mare. Three more times the stallion attacked her, each strike breaking another bone and bringing forth a call of pain from his mare.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed as the last stike from the stallion crushed his horse's head. With death's eyes, the stallion turned toward him, meeting his gaze in a way no animal should have. Jumping behind a tree, Sasuke circled back as the stallion came at him.

With fear pushing him on, Sasuke grabbed the first branch he could, barely lifting himself up as the horse ran beneath him. Twisting his body over the branch, he climbed higher when the horse came back, standing on it's hind legs as it struck out with it's front. Once more Sasuke felt the air barely pass by as the horse missed him by inches.

When he was as high as he could get, wishing he could have gone higher, Sasuke dug into his pouches, fumbling for a weapon of any kind only to watch as everything free fell to the ground when the horse back kicked the tree, almost dropping Sasuke in the process.

With that spine tingling sound the stallion continued to make, Sasuke knew that his only chance of survival was to out wait the horse. But with the amount of rage the stallion carried, he knew the wait would be a long one. Looking around, he found another tree just close enough to reach if he jumped, but he wasn't sure he was willing to risk it. Feeling the tree shake again, Sasuke made up his mind. "To hell with it." He said to himself as he moved closer. But as he made to jump the horse was there, his front legs kicking out before he fell to all fours. In the seconds that followed, Sasuke swore he saw his death. In the horses eyes, he saw hate that should have never been in an animal. This was a creature made of a demon's flesh.

"I will not let you kill me." He told the horse when he could find his voice.

With another of it's eery cries, the horse went to attack again, only to fall as a grey wolf struck from the side, his jaws locked around the stallion's neck as it's claws dug through skin. The stallion held it's own as it slammed it's body against the tree, denting the bark with Naruto's body but still the wolf held on. Using his legs, Naruto pushed off the tree, twisting his human like body over the stallion, dropping him to it's back. Before the horse could get up, he grabbed it around the neck. With a flinch, Sasuke turned his head away as the sound of bones cracking echoed through the silent forest.

"Are you well?" He heard Naruto ask him, his body heaving as he stretched up to help Sasuke down. "Answer me!"

"F-fine." Sasuke said, clearing his throat, losing his balance as his legs gave out on him when Naruto placed him on the ground. "What are they?"

"I have never come across animals or humans like this." Naruto answered, helping Sasuke to his feet. Without second thought, the wolf lifted him up and placed him on his back. On all fours, Naruto walked on, moving in what Sasuke hoped was his brother's direction-

"Itachi! Is he-"

"Your brother is fine, a broken leg but alive. Deidara did his duty." Naruto said. "Do you wish your arrows back?"

"Is Deidara all right?" Sasuke asked when Naruto's gruff voice shifted only a little.

"Your brother is tending to him." was all Naruto said. "Your arrows, do you-"

"I don't care about the arrows!" Sasuke said in answer. "I do not want to go back there. I don't want to see my mare...that thing killed her. She didn't have a chance."

"Nor did your brother's." Naruto said.

"Are those things dead?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know more about Deidara's condition, but knowing Naruto wouldn't answer.

"Four are dead, five horses are dead as well. Two of each escaped."

"And the last man?"

"Is... dying. Itachi wants him alive for questions."

"Will Deidara die?" Sasuke asked when Naruto hesitated on the sentence.

"We are all meant to die." Naruto said, breaking through the clearing. Lifting his head, Sasuke gasped at the amount of blood and damage in front of him. In the center of it, his brother half sat, half leaned against Deidara, his hands pressing on wounds as he told the wolf to hold on. Jumping from Naruto's back, when the wolf made no move to get closer, he ran toward the two.

"Tell me what to do." he ordered his brother, watching as Deidara struggled to breathe, his eyes starting to look dull.

"Hold this wound closed!" Itachi shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hand and placing it on the gaping wound. "Don't let it go!" Itachi went on as he begged Deidara to stay alive. Even as Sasuke did as told he knew Deidara wouldn't make it. The wolf's spine was broken, large deep gashes covered him in all his vital points. The bottom half of his muzzle was broken into itself, and his right arm was barely hanging on.

Time slowed down, Itachi's frantic voice fading away into the background as he looked into Deidara's eyes. With tears building into his own, he watched as the wolf blinked. Slowly the yellow faded into blue and with one last blink, Deidara's body began to shift. Getting smaller as fur faded away and his body returned to his human form.

In stunned silence, Sasuke watched as the wolf's body took it's last breath and it was then that he heard Naruto's painfilled howl.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they sat in an empty clearing, miles from where Deidara's grave, a small fire flickering before them. Naruto had yet to say a word, had yet to try and shift back. He had dug the grave for Deidara, had found the stones to place above it, but he had done little else beyond drag the horseman with them.

With a shift of his eyes, Naruto got up from his postion near Sasuke and moved toward the horseman. Now free of armor, the man looked less like the demon they fought and more like a human. His hands were tied behind his back, in nothing but his undergarments, his broken leg resting in an odd angle. His silver hair fell around his face, slicked with sweat and in need of a brush, not that Sasuke cared. He could care less if this man had a proper meal or a good bath. He looked like a poor man that had been beaten, but his eyes... His eyes looked at them coldly, promising their death should he get the chance.  
>"Will you speak now?" Itachi asked, his voice frosted with rage. The way Itachi acted reminded Sasuke of a man who lost the love of his life. Who lost everything. But that couldn't be. They hadn't known Deidara long, only enough time to know his name, but Itachi's actions said differently. His brother had screamed and cried as he held Deidara's broken body. He had tried to fight Naruto, when the wolf went to bury him. He had cursed the world as the last stone was placed above Deidara's grave.<p>

Would he have been the same had it been Naruto dead instead? Sasuke wondered, looking at the wolf in question. Would he had fallen to pieces had this wolf fallen? How had they come to mean so much to them?

In answer to Itachi's question, the horseman curled his lip in a mocking gesture but said nothing.

"Hn." Was Itachi's response as he lifted his blade and slashed it across the horseman's already bloody chest.

Sasuke flinched, but kept his gaze on the man, watching as his face refused to change expression though his eyes tightened in answer. Itachi had never tortured a man, he believed it was beneath him, but yet here he stood doing what he had declared he'd never do. When he had first started on the horseman, Sasuke had tried to stop him, but it only took one look from Itachi to get him to back off. The emotions he saw in his brother's eyes spoke volumes. Spoke in words that Sasuke never wanted his brother to say at all.

"Who are you." Itachi demanded, his voice soft and deadly, each word like a threat. When the horseman only blinked, Itachi struck again, catching the man across the face, going from the right side of his chin to above his right eye and over his right ear.

"Ugh." the man finally said, unable to stop the sound from escaping as the wound began to bleed heavily.

"Will you speak now?" Itachi asked again. In answer, the man took a breath but said nothing. With a sneer forming on his face, Itachi lifted his blade again only to lose it when Naruto pulled it free and threw it across the clearing. "What-"

"You know of us, of me and my brother." Naruto said, his voice harsh in this form. His eyes held no anger, no hate, they held nothing. It was as if his eyes were dead, and that look broke Sasuke's heart. He didn't want this wolf to look like that. Naruto had too much hardship already, shouldn't his payment for those long years come soon? Shouldn't they have come for Deidara? Did they save the wolves only to lose them?

The horseman only stared evenly back at Naruto, ignoring as the blood ran into his eye. His eyes were hooded, as if he hid himself from the half wolf.

"You knew when we were no longer with the Wolves." Naruto went on. "Tell me, then, was it them that sent for our deaths?"

"No," the horseman said, finally speaking, losing all hostility in his frame. "Not them."

"Another?"

"Aye."

"Who?" In answer the man only shook his head. "When?"

"Centuries ago."

"Centuries?" Sasuke said in shock, his eyes widening as he looked at the man. He looked no more then twenty-three, yet this man got the order to kill Naruto and Deidara centuries ago? "What are you? When did you get this order? Why now?"

"He could not reach us before." Naruto said evenly. "We were in the Wolves protection, though they hated us, they were still our clan. When we left their side, we were fair game."

"Aye." the man said again. "The others will keep coming until you are dead."

"And if they die?"

"Then it is over." the man said.

"Are you afraid to die?" Naruto asked.  
>"No, I beg for it but I cannot die." The man said. "We all beg but..."<p>

"What keeps you from wanting it?" Sasuke asked as Itachi watched on, his brother simply glaring at the horseman, his fist clenched tightly.

"What prize does your master have?" Naruto asked when the horseman only shook his head.

"Everything." At that the horseman closed his eyes and refused to say more. Refused to answer to any of Itachi's threats or Sasuke's questions. Naruto didn't seem to mind, it was as if he had all the answers he needed. But when Sasuke went to ask, Naruto simply moved to the otherside of the fire and layed down, watching the flames as if they held the answer to everything.

Deciding that nothing would come out of the darkness, Sasuke moved to lay somewhat beside Naruto. Curling onto his side facing away from the wolf, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

When he woke the next morning, Naruto was human and clothed only in the cloak from before. Itachi was putting out the fire, and the horseman was watching the ashes in longing.

"Why do you watch it so?" Sasuke asked him, unable to feel anything toward the man. Yesterday he felt anger and disgust. He felt hate building and then shock, but today it was as if he felt drained.

"It doesn't matter. Watching and knowing why will not bring Deidara back to us." Itachi snapped. "Gather what little we have and move on. There are two more out there and are more then likely to come for this one."

"His horse is dead." Naruto said as if it explained everything.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"No one will avenge him. His horse is dead. Let us go to your home, else something more will come."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Naruto whispered, sqeezing his eyes shut as he took a breath. "I will get him." he stated when Itachi went to grasp him. Lifting the man up, Naruto threw him over his shoulder and started walking again. The man grunted at first but simply layed limply afterwards. Not liking the man this close to Naruto, Sasuke moved to walk somewhat behind him, afraid this man would do something to the wolf.

They traveled like this for days, saying little to each other as they walked. Itachi made no attempt to ask any questions. He made no attempt to notice them in fact. It was like he had disappeared into his own world.

"One more day of walking and we'll be home." Sasuke said when they set up camp again. "Do you think Father knows about the broken alliance?" he asked Itachi.

"If he doesn't by now, he will before we get there." Itachi answered after a while. Turning an empty gaze to Naruto he watched the wolf. His eyes drilling questions into Naruto's form. Beside the wolf, the horseman sat, now untied, watching as Naruto started up a new fire.

Sasuke watched as Itachi opened and closed his mouth as if the question he wished to speak out loud was stuck and unable to break free.

"I remember a sunset." Naruto said into the silence. "I was still human, a boy. Deidara had taken me to see it from the hill top. I remember thinking I was special because Deidara chose me to see the sunset with. We didn't say anything. Just sat side by side as the sun rose higher and higher. I remember getting up and walking back home with Deidara. Then when supper was over, we walked back to the same hill top and watched it set. When the last rays disappeared, Deidara looked at me and we got up and went home again. We never saw the rise or fall of the sun again. I never understood what he wanted me to see. I had forgotten about it until now. I don't know why I remembered it now. But I now know what he wanted me to see."

"What?" Sasuke asked when Naruto went quiet.

Looking at Itachi, Naruto waited for Itachi to meet his gaze, "The beginning to an end."

"He didn't have to die." Itachi said thickly. "They killed him and you stand here traveling with one as if he had no part in Deidara's death!"

"Perhaps I'm too numb to understand what has happened." Naruto said softly. "Or perhaps... Deidara finally chose his ending and let it come."

"He didn't want to die!"

"Foolish boy," the horseman said when Naruto looked toward the flame. "Have you not seen what my eyes see?"

"Shut up."

"These half wolves wish to die."

"Shut up." Itachi said with more force.

"Deidara fought to live." Sasuke said when Naruto said nothing to rebuff the horseman. "He killed your kind-"

"Exactly. He killed my kind, so how did something stronger then us die by my kind?" the horseman asked and to that, Sasuke had no answer beyond the only one that came with fear as he looked at the blonde wolf. "You have your answer, boy. But you wish another. Ask the right question and you will find the right answer."

**A/N: ...I forgot what I was doing with this one... Going to be ending it soon I think... Not sure if it's worth trying to remember the outline anymore. So one or two more chapters I think.**


End file.
